This invention relates to clips and holders worn on the body, and more particularly to a cord holder that attaches to clothing and holds a tool cord such that its lengths in front of and behind the holder can be easily selected and maintained constant after being selected.
Various patents have taught the use of cord clips to be attached to clothing of the user. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,155,298, to Brown, describes a clip especially designed for electrical hair clippers. The clip is attached to a front pocket of a barber smock. The cord rests in a xe2x80x9csaddlexe2x80x9d formed by the clip. U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,809, to Bonner, describes a cord holding harness. The cord is slung over the user""s shoulder and attaches to a clip at the user""s back.
One aspect of the invention is a cord holder that attaches to an article of clothing and holds a cord for hand-held equipment. The cord holder has two vertical loops, one horizontal loop, and a hook. The first vertical loop is inserted inside a portion of apparel, such as a belt or pocket, worn by the user. This first loop is generally flat so that it may rest against the user""s body when so inserted. The second vertical loop is in a plane adjacent the plane of the first loop, and attaches outside the portion of apparel. The two vertical loops each have a top edge and a bottom edge, such that the first loop and the second loop may form a clip over the portion of apparel by pushing the bottom edges of the loops over opposing sides of the portion of apparel. The horizontal loop is attached to and extends outwardly from the second loop in a plane perpendicular to the first and second loops. The hook first extends upwardly from the horizontal loop in substantially the same plane as the second loop, and then extends outwardly from the second loop. After the cord holder is attached to the user, the user grabs a bight of cord and pushes or pulls it into the horizontal loop and over the hook.